Locked Out of Heaven
by tikianna97
Summary: First this had spoilers in it, so if you're not up-to-date I suggest you don't read. Isis is a special creature created by God for one purpose, to help the angels understand humans, but whens he falls for an Arc Angel, and Metatron takes over heaven, she is the only angelic-like creature not locked out of heaven. She has to work with the winchesters and Cas to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Heaven UNKOWN Year**

Michael held Isis's head in his hands, he pushed back her white blonde hair and kissed her forehead lightly. The Arch Angels wouldn't understand, they don't understand. How can the most powerful angel be in love with a human God made to match their power, a human with grace.

Isis watched Michael, she analyzed his every feature. Today was the meeting of the Arch Angels, to determine if she was deemed worthy for heaven, or if she would be casted down to Earth. If sentenced to Earth, she knew she couldn't die, there was no weapon created to kill her, the only begin who could stop her from existing would be God, but he wouldn't. God loved her too much, he cherished her company. "I am going to spend eternity on Earth Michael," she muttered as the realization dawned upon her, Michael pulled her into his strong arms, his vessel's muscles tensed.

"If you spend an eternity on Earth, I will be sure to find you when I can, I love you my dear," Michael whispered, tears began to slowly well up in his eyes, "you won't be alone, not ever." He lied, he couldn't abandon his post as head of heaven, he couldn't fall like Lucifer. Michael would vote to allow her in heaven, but he knew he would lose the battle. "I have to go, I will see you soon."

Isis felt as her lover pulled away, her heart sank to her stomach. "Goodbye," she muttered closing her eyes, opening them to see her surroundings have changed, she was in the middle of a field, the screams from a nearby town in the distance. Isis looked up to the sky, she vowed to herself that she would return to Heaven and show the angels that she belongs there.

**Earth 2013 The Church**

Castiel fell to the ground, his hands in his face and his body shaking and convulsing, Dean immediately dropped to Cas's side and held his shaking body.

"What the hell is happening," Dean grumbled, he held Cas until his body returned to normal, "Cas what happened?"

Castiel's pupils seemed to be larger than his irises, he appeared to be weak, weaker than Sam, who looks like he just got hit by a truck and then kicked in the nuts. "Metatron won," he said simply, staring up at the sky as what appeared to be a meteor shower happened, "the angels are locked out of heaven."

"Locked out of heaven? How are you locked out of heaven?" Dean pestered, demanding answers. Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, shaking his head slightly.

The angel still laid crumbled on the ground, his hands seemed to try and rip his own hair out, "Metatron wanted revenge, I thought we were closing the gates, but it was a spell to remove all angels, there are no more angels." he kept repeating, his back against the Impala, and his eyes stricken with fear.

Sam breathed in deeply, he ran his fingers through his hair and tried his best to stay calm for both Cas and Dean, "We can find a way, but we have to get out of here, now." Sam hissed the ground beneath their feet felt as if it was going to collapse.

Dean opened the door for Castiel, nearly pushing him into the car. He jumped into the drivers seat and looked over at Sam. The Impala's engine purred as Dean forced her out of this battle field. They drove off quickly, leaving no evidence that they were there behind.

**Earth 2013, New York City.**

Isis watched the sky, chills raced down her spine, she understood now what was happening, "the tablet," she muttered. Being present when Metatron wrote God's word, she knew what was happening, "they're falling, all of them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heaven Day of Eve's and Adam's Sin**

"Explain why your perfect humans made a mistake, if it was us in that garden we would have listened to God!" Lucifer spat at Isis, he was in his angelic form, a mighty lion beast with large black wings and four tails, each a different type of serpent.

"It is all apart of his plan brother, believe Isis," Michael stated calmly, he knew the day when the angels would force her out of heaven was soon, he just didn't anticipate it to be this soon.

Lucifer growled, he saw how God loved these vermin, these rodents that could be destroyed at his feet, "I will not stand for our treatment!" he hissed, throwing Isis across the judgement room, the other Arc Angels stood up in protest, "I refuse to let father treat those pigs better than us, we are superior."

Isis stood tall, she was the only one in a human form, being that was how God created her, the angels wanted her gone simply because of the power she held, and that scared them, "God has a plan, a plan for all of us, Lucifer brother."

"I am not your brother you sick freak of nature, God made you by accident, and should destroy you," Lucifer yelled, he grabbed an Arc Angel sword and lodged it into Isis's chest, right where it would pierce the heart, "God is not my father anymore," he muttered as Isis fell to the ground limp.

A light brighter than any the angels had ever seen shone through the room, something placed a hand on Lucifer's shoulder and threw him through the floor hurdling to Earth. The hand next was placed on Isis's wound, which was slowly healing, "I created you to help protect the humans from the evil that lies within the universe, and that is what you will do."

Isis's eyes teared up, she was the only one who could see God's true form, and she was going to keep the humans safe, she had to, to please him.

**Kansas May 2, 1983**

Mary had just put Sam to bed, but she felt slightly uneasy about that night, it was that night ten years ago that she had made a deal with a demon, and she knew this was the night her son would be changed for eternity. She went outside into the yard, listening to Dean and John playing with toy guns of some sort, her eyes closed as words poured out of her mouth, "pasbs c Teloch od Ascha gohus mad bliorax pii odzamran c trian pii tarsal II ." an old Enochian prayer to call upon the guardian of the humans.

_Daughter of Death and God_

_I say in the name of God_

_Shall she show_

_And shall she rise._

_Isis_

A light formed in the corner of the yard and a girl that appeared to be no younger than 18 years old fell out of the light. Her hair was white blonde long and wavy, reaching just to the small of her back, she had a curvy figure with a fit stomach and larger legs, stood about 5'7" tall, very pale skin with multiple freckles on her nose, but her eyes were what caught Mary's attention. Those ice blue eyes seemed to hold the secrets of the world, every wrong doing to a human and every one done by a human. All the pain and suffering that has been cause, to all the happiness. This girl who appeared so young and fragile had the eyes of a man that had seen hundreds of war, had experienced the birth of their children more than anyone in the world, and who had felt more loss than anyone that had lived before you.

"I shouldn't be here, you shouldn't have called me here," Isis said slightly frantic, she knew what was going to happen here, and she couldn't stop it, not even if she wanted to, "Mary you can't stop what is going to happen."

Mary fell to her knees and started sobbing like a child, "please save my son, make sure he will grow up without this evil inside of him Isis."

Isis sat down gracefully next to Mary and placed her skinny arms around her, "I can't Mary, this is a part of God's plan, but I swear to you Sam will be okay, I will make sure of it myself."

Mary stopped crying and composed herself, "I understand, thank you Isis, will you come check up on the boys as they grow old, and say hello to me and John of course."

A lump rose in Isis's throat, she knew what was going to happen to Mary Winchester tonight, and it sickened her, but she couldn't fight against it or Sam could die, and Sam was the most important person in her mind currently, "of course," she smiled, she would check in on the boys, but Mary won't be there, and soon enough John won't either.

**Rufus's Cabin 2013 After the Angels Fell**

Castiel tried to change his form, he tried to leave Jimmy, his vessel's, body, but it was no use. He was the vessel, Jimmy's soul had left to go to heaven when Castiel became human.

"What are we going to do man," Dean demanded, his veins in his neck popping out sightly, "Cas is a wreck," he added pulling out a beer from the fridge.

"There isn't much we can do," Sam muttered, running his fingers through his hair, he pulled out two more beers from the fridge and handed one to Castiel. "How are you feeling Cas?"

A scoff escaped from Castiel's mouth, "Well for one I caused the extinction of my race, and on top of that I am human, which constitutes for this rumbling in my stomach, this dry crusty feeling in my throat, a pounding sensation in my head, and some sort of pressure in my lower abdomen." he growled, "but other than that I am just swell," he added sarcastically, Dean's personality obviously rubbing off on him.

"That pressure in your lower abdomen is probably because you have to pee," Sam almost laughed raising an eyebrow at Cas, "and you stomach is rumbling cause you're hungry, here have this sandwich."

"Thats mine," Dean said in an almost childish tone before getting a look from Sam, telling him to shut up and help Castiel with being a human, "but you can have it Cas."

Castiel stared at the sandwich fro a moment in awe, he took a bite and looked up to see both Sam and Dean staring at him, "I am sure I can eat without you staring at me," he grumbled continuing to eat, "I hate to ask, but how do you pee."

Both Sam and Dean's eyes widened, "I taught him about eating, you got the pee thing," Sam said walking away from Dean who sighed deeply.

"Follow me Cas," Dean moped leading Castiel to the bathroom.

**Witefish, Montana 2013 After the Angels Fell**

Isis tracked Castiel to this town, and could feel who he was with, she got a slight nostalgic feeling in her stomach but ignored it, she needed to help them fix their mistake, like she had previously, but this time more directly.


End file.
